Not Just Another Girl 2
by Martina G
Summary: AU. This is the sequel to Not Just Another Girl. It's been nearly two years since we last saw the gang. What changes have occurred? What changes are to come? How will these changes affect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Just Another Girl 2

**Category:** M/L as well as the whole gang.

**Summary:** It's been a little over a year since we looked in on the gang. Some very big changes have taken place and are still to come. Some relationships will falter while others will flourish. And a pretty big secret will be revealed.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Roswell characters or anything connected with the show.

Liz hid her face against Max's shoulder only peeking out now and then. She listened as Alex regaled the entire gang about her incredible blunder at last weeks Pepsi Smash in Los Angeles. Due to their busy schedules Maria and Isabel had been unable to attend. This was their first time hearing the story.

Alex was at his comedic best as he took center stage in the living room of Max and Liz's apartment. His hands gestured wildly as he smiled wryly recounting the story.

"So we're like standing around back stage at the concert right. And Seacrest is _out_," he waged his eyebrows amusingly, "on the main stage doing his shtick before announcing the next performer. This incidentally happens to be Fall Out Boy. So Pete, the lead singer, walks over to Liz and begins to flirt." There are several groans at this as well as a few knowing head shakes.

"He's going on and on about how sexy Liz's voice is and, about how much he likes her debut song. Not _ours_, mind you _hers_." Alex rolled his eyes in irony. "Meanwhile, Max who was just returning from the little boy's room stands to the side fuming. No lie." Alex laughs. "I mean if spontaneous combustion was possible our boy would have been a goner. A freaking goner." This produces several stifled giggles from both Maria and Isabel as Max shoots a glare at Alex who shrugs. Michael merely stretches and gives a tired yawn. He's bored with the whole conversation.

"Anyway," Alex continued, "after Pete is done praising Liz to the heavens she smiles blindingly and says, "I really like your music too. Dirty Little Secret is one of my favorite songs."

There are several gasps at this and Liz buried her face deeper into Max's shoulder.

"Liz you didn't," said Maria.

"She did," Alex deadpanned.

Isabel smirked. "I bet Pete from Fall Out Boy just loved that."

"Not likely," Alex laughed shaking his head. "In the middle of the conversation he simply walked away."

Maria frowned. "That was incredible rude."

"No. That was incredibly restrained," Michael added. "How would you like it if someone told you they loved your song? A song that just happens to be sung by another group."

"So. It was an honest mistake," Isabel defended.

"Was it?" Max smirked, now having had time to reflect on the incident.

All eyes immediately centered on Liz. Even with her head buried in Max's shoulder she could feel the weight of their combined gazes. Lifting her head to meet their eyes she said, "So my _rejection_ was less than subtle."

"Like a brick to the head," Alex said and everyone laughed.

Liz shrugged nonchalantly and Max smiled placing a butterfly kiss against her temple.

"Aww," Maria sighed dreamily.

"On that note," Michael said rising to his feet. "I think it's time we were _all_ going."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "We have an early meeting with Steve tomorrow." He was referring to their manager. "Now that our single has broken the top twenty it's time to go over some projections for the album."

"Who knew the music industry involved so much business?" Maria shook her head in bemusement while climbing to her to her feet.

Michael grimaced as they headed toward the front door. "Too much business if you ask me."

"Poor baby." Isabel laughed as she and Alex followed Michael and Maria to the door. "Looks like you'll need your head for more than just shaking your hair while playing the drums."

Max and Liz both cracked up on the sofa. This was followed by a chorus of goodnights by everyone.

"Alone at last," Max sighed contentedly once the door shut.

"And just what did you have in mind?" Liz leaned back in a supine position and blinked innocently up at Max.

Max lived by the philosophy that actions spoke louder than words. With that in mind, he shifted on the sofa rearranging his and Liz's various limbs until he lay overtop of her. Braced on his forearms, their bodies were mere centimeters apart.

Liz gasped as she felt the heat from Max's body begin to radiate through hers. Lowering her lids seductively she whispered, "I like a man who knows what he wants and goes after it."

"Only like?" Max lowered his mouth and began to nibble her left ear.

Liz's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to respond. Finally she moaned, "I think you may have orbited straight into love."

"You only think?" Max paused to whisper into her ear, his hot moist breath causing her to shiver. "How indecisive. I guess I need to do a better job," he mumbled, just before leaning down to suck on the side of her neck.

"Oh god…." Liz moaned loudly, her arms and legs wrapping around Max like a tarantula. He knew that was her spot, she thought incoherently. _Why did he have to be such a tease? Two could play that game. _

Turning her head to deny Max access to neck, Liz began a little nibbling and sucking of her own. She started at his neck slowly working her way up to his chin. By the time she reached his lips Max was doing a little gasping of his own.

Plunging his tongue deeply into Liz's mouth, Max began a series of slow, deep, wet, kisses that had Liz tightening her legs around his hips and rocking against him. It didn't take much to ignite Liz's fire, Max thought smugly. From the first moment he met her he'd known she be a firecracker in bed. The year and a half they'd been together surpassed all his expectations. He fell deeper and deeper in love with her everyday.

"Aaaaah," Max disconnected his mouth from Liz's as she slid a tiny hand down the waist of his jeans.

She giggled and kept heading south as his body began to shudder. She'd nearly reached her destination when the phone began to ring.

"Let it ring," Max insisted breathlessly when she paused.

Liz was about to follow his instructions but something just felt _off_. Something told her she needed to take this call. Quickly removing her hand from Max's jeans and her legs from around his hips, Liz nudged his shoulder until he rolled to the side releasing her.

Max sighed deeply as Liz got up to answer the phone. He lay back on the couch with his eyes closed and one arm flung behind his head as his body throbbed in time with his heart beat. Whoever it was better have one hell of a reason for calling, he thought miserably.

"This is Liz Parker," Max heard her say.

"Yes, I know who you are."

Max listened as she paused. Then said:

"I see. Thank you for informing me."

Max heard the snick as the phone was placed back into the charger. Then nothing. He opened his eyes and sat up on the sofa to stare at Liz. Noting the pale and frozen expression on her face he asked worriedly, "Baby what's wrong?"

"My dad is dead," Liz said flatly, staring at him blindly. "My dad is dead."

**A/N2:** Yes, yes, I know. I said I was done with Roswell. But I couldn't help it. All the angst in **Landslide **was getting to me. Plus, I always intended to write a sequel to **Not Just** **Another Girl**. I just never got around to it. Now that summer semester is over I have lots, ok not lots, but some time on my hands. Let me know what you think guys. Is this worth continuing or what?

tbc…maybe


	2. Revealations

**A/N:** Wow! Three whole reviews for the first chapter. Was it **that** bad? Stay tuned anyway, cause things are about to get pretty interesting.

**Disclaimer:** Same as first chapter.

**Chapter Two**: **Revelations**

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Whenever I was in need…_

Max stood in the doorway of a bedroom nearly twice the size of their entire apartment. He'd finally found Liz. It had not been an easy task either. Theoretically, he'd known that Jeff Parker was rich, but the house was a freaking mansion. Max had gone in and out of five different bedrooms and three baths before finally tracking Liz to this one.

He stood there silently. Watching her. And felt vaguely like a voyeur. She sat on a Victorian styled bed running her hand over a cream colored lace bedspread. Max watched as Liz gently traced the delicate butterfly designs. She looked positively ethereal in all that dreadful black. Her cheeks were washed of color and her eyes were equal parts sad and bleak.

Max shared her pain. Losing a parent was never easy. Even if you didn't get along. Liz had been there for him when his dad died six months ago. He would be there for her now.

"Want some company?" He asked softly as not to startle her.

Liz looked up smiled briefly and then nodded.

He took a seat on the bed next to her and glanced around the room. It was incredibly beautiful, even being a guy he could admit to this. All of the furniture was cream colored with gold accents. Max was reminded of the bedrooms in those old English classics Liz liked to watch.

"Is this your bedroom?" He asked turning to face Liz. He noticed her slight flinch before she smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It was my mom's."

"Don't you mean your parent's?" Max frowned in confusion.

"You heard me right the first time." Liz smiled humorlessly. "I don't ever remember my parent's sharing a bedroom. This room was always my mom's and _he_ had his own.

Max was slightly disturbed by the way Liz referred to her father. The disassociation in her voice was worrying. Shouldn't she feel something?

Liz stared off into space as she spoke. "I remember when I was about four or five. My mom and dad used to go to a lot of parties back then. I guess they were still pretending to be happily married." She rolled her eyes at the irony.

"Anyway, I used to come in here while my mom was getting dressed. I would stand beside her and watch her put on her makeup at that vanity over there," Liz pointed to the antique set across the room. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I couldn't wait to grow up so I could be just like her."

"You are beautiful Liz. And I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you." Max said quietly, running a comforting hand up and down Liz slight back. He was surprised when she jumped to her feet and strode across the room. He watched her stop in front of the vanity and peer into the oval shaped mirror.

"After they would leave for the evening, I would sneak back in here and play dress up."

Max ached at the nostalgia in her voice. Liz never talked much about her mother, but he knew she missed Nancy Parker very much.

"I would put on my mother's lipstick and pearls and then practice walking in her heels."

Liz smiled remembering how silly she used to look in bright red lipstick and over sized shoes.

"I would get tired after an hour or two. So I would climb up into my mom's big bed and fall sleep. When I would wake up the next morning she'd be lying beside me smiling. No reprimands. Nothing. Later on in the day we'd have a tea party with real tea and cake and watch old movies. There were never any other children on the estate," Liz said wistfully, "so my mom made her bedroom my playground."

Max came up behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "She must have been a very special woman. I can tell she loved you very much."

My dad didn't."

"Liz—"

"—what?" She lifted her brow cynically. "Can't we be honest here for once?"

"Fine." Max conceded. "But this is neither the time nor the place. You have like several billion guests waiting down stairs." He exaggerated only _slightly_.

Liz shrugged angrily from his embrace.

"Like any of them really gave a shit about my father. He was far more hated than revered," Liz said scornfully. "I bet all of them are inwardly dancing a jig."

"Liz would you just stop it!"

Max refused to listen to another bitter word pour from her lips. It was useless and destructive. "Can we just get through this day with as little incident as possible?"

"Who the hell--"  
"—this is not up for debate. Not here, not now. If you want to argue we'll do it later. Right now we need to go downstairs and get this crap-ass day over with."

Inwardly fuming, Liz nodded her head in agreement and preceded him from the room.

**-&-**

The Parker household was full to overflowing with the who's who of Society Hill.

Liz could seriously give a shit as she made her way through the multitude receiving condolences.

They were all two-faced phonies.

Hypocrites every one of them. Offering her fake sympathy and prayers. If not for the impropriety of the occasion, Liz would have laughed in their faces. She'd already been approached by no less than three known _Sharks_ of the business industry. Every one of them wanting to know what little Lizzie intended to do with her father's vast holdings. The only true sympathizers within the Parker residence were among _the_ _gang_.

Liz's new family.

Although they hadn't felt comfortable attending the funeral with she and Max, every single one of them were now at the house. Maria had even dressed for the occasion. Liz barely recognized the blonde when she arrived dressed in a sober black pants suit, her hair pulled back into a bun.

As for Isabel…if possible she looked more stunning than ever. The black v-neck dress she wore flared out at the knees flattering her long legged figure. Guys had been hitting on her for the past hour. After attending a funeral no-less. She and Liz had shared an ironic look just a few minutes ago.

Max, Alex, and Michael were all staked out at the mini bar. All of them looking subdued in suits ranging from dark blue to black. Michael had even managed to tame his wild mane. A miracle in its self. Max caught her eye momentarily and gave her a nod of encouragement.

_Does he really think it's that easy? That our little argument upstairs is just forgotten? _Somewhere on the surface Liz knew her thoughts were irrational, but she had not too long ago buried her last parent. Rationality was out the window.

"My condolences Elizabeth," a familiar voice said from beside her.

"James," she quietly acknowledged. "How nice of you to say so. It's been a while." Liz smiled insincerely at her mother's former lawyer.

"Funny we should run into each other like this. I've been reading up on the law lately," she cocked her head to the side and smirked. "I never knew how easy it was for a lawyer to be disbarred. Say hypothetically, if a man your age had to start all over again. That'd be a real bummer."

Liz watched as the man broke out in a cold sweat.

_Bastard!_

Did he really think she had forgotten how he had helped her father to cheat her out of her mother's inheritance?

She smiled coldly asJames ran a nervous hand through thinning dark hair. Stammering out his condolences once again,he scurried off like the little weasel that he was.

_And another one bites the dust_, Liz thought snidely. Anyone who assumed she was a push over would soon find out differently.

**-&-**

Nearly three hours later the Parker residence was all but empty. The only people remaining were Liz, Max, the gang, Helen, the Parker's housekeeper and David Troy, her father's lawyer. They all sat around the spacious living room talking quietly as Helen finished serving coffee.

Clearing his throat, David Troy brought silence to the room. "If you'll follow me into your father's study Liz, we have a few things to discuss."

Liz frowned before answering. "Right here is fine Uncle David."

"But—"

"— It's fine. Really." Liz shrugged. "Whatever you say will get back to them anyway. They're my family now."

Liz heard several indrawn breaths and Max squeezed her hand tightly. She however, continued to focus all her attention on David Troy.

"Pam and I care about you too Liz." David's hazel eyes held sincerity. "We've always thought of you as family. And you know Pam would be here today if not for the blizzard in Switzerland."

"I know Uncle David." Liz smiled gently. "It's fine. But if you could just get on with it, it's been a really long day. Not that I'm expecting much anyway," she said tiredly.

"Fine," he nodded. "If you'll bear with me," he folded back several pages of a multi-paged document, "I read his exact words."

_**"To my darling daughter Elizabeth. What a trial you've been to me. From the moment I knew you were conceived I resented you.** **And maybe that wasn't fair, but it's the truth. You never believed me when I said your mother trapped me, but you have no choice but to believe me now. They say dead men tell no tales, well neither do they lie. I know you blame me for Nancy's death, but she made her own bed Elizabeth. It's not my fault she wasn't comfortable lying in it. Of course that's all water under the bridge now. If you are hearing this, it means that I am dead. And a lot sooner than I thought too. Oh well, it's not like I didn't leave my mark on this world. I want you to honor me by doing the same. I know you think I didn't love you, but I did. I'm sorry it wasn't shown in a way that you could understand or appreciate. I was not raised with a lot of affection myself. Pardon me for not knowing how to show it. I can only rectify that by leaving you all my worldly possessions. This includes, the house here in Philadelphia, the one in the Hampton's, the penthouse in New York, controlling interest in my various businesses grossing over 25 million dollars a year, and cash, stocks ,and bonds at a net worth of over 400 million dollars."**_

"Fuck me…" someone breathed.

James didn't look up to see who as he continued to read.

**_"No doubt such a large sum would be mishandled in the hands of someone your age. Keeping that in mind, you are to be allotted the sum of one million dollars annually until you reach the maturity of 35. At that time you will receive full control of your inheritance with the stipulation that you set aside at the very least 50 for the future generation of Parkers. Don't disappoint me Elizabeth." _**

Liz sat next to Max tears rolling down her face. It appeared her father had loved her after all. Not because of all he had left her, but because he had said it. In plain English. She wasn't _that_ naïve to believe his love came without conditions. But still…he had loved her.

She was startled when Max handed her a tissue. "Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome," he said in a monotone, his expression unreadable.

_Uh, oh, _Liz thought. Something was definitely wrong. But before she could fully comprehend the problem, David Troy distracted her.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"What's wrong Uncle David?" Liz looked across at him.

"This will was written a year and a half ago," he said not meeting Liz's eyes.

"I don't understand." She looked at him in puzzlement.

"There was a codicil added 6 months ago."

"Which means what?"

"Just tell me," Liz insisted when he paused.

"Maybe it would be best if I just read it."

**_"To Allison Waverly I leave the sum of 100 million dollars. This is to be deducted from my total net worth. It is to be disbursed 1 million dollars annually starting upon her twenty-first birthday. Should I die before this time, it will be the responsibility of my daughter Elizabeth Parker to see to her sister's welfare."_**

"Sister?"

**  
**


	3. Just Breathe

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay guys. As some of you already know, I have several stories going all in various stages of development. I was trying to put at least one of them to bed, but I've seemed to hit a roadblock. Long story short, my interest has been revived in NJAG2. So please bear with me and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters from Roswell, just my own twisted imagination.

**Chapter: 3 Just Breathe**

"So how's it hangin Maxwell?" Michael asked. He'd arrived at the recording studio just a few seconds ago carrying a box of Joe and multi-flavored muffins from Dunkin Donuts. At 9:00 am it was a little too early for this shit, by Michael way of thinking, but one did what one must in the pursuit of fame and fortune.

"Maxwell!" Michael called sharply as his friend continued to stare off into space.

Max finally looked over at Michael. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing important," Michael deadpanned. "What's up with you anyway dude?" He asked after placing the coffee and muffins on the break table.

Max shrugged and tossed the song lyrics he'd been trying to memorize to the side. "I guess I'm a little worried about Liz. _Make that a lot. _

"Sure you are."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Max stared angrily at Michael.

Michael poured himself a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar before answering.

"What it means Maxwell," he paused to take a bite from a blueberry muffin, "is that you're more worried about yourself than Liz."

Max folded his arms across his chest and stared at Michael with narrowed eyes. "And you deduced this how?"

"Shit," Michael cursed while straddling a folding chair. "If it was my girlfriend who just became a millionaire several hundred times over, I'd be worried about her kicking my broke ass to the curb too."

"Not broke." Max dropped his angry pose to mumble despondently.

"Yeah." Michael smirked, "cause that one million dollar contract we signed, split four ways, plus taxes, recording fees, etc, left so much cheddar in our pockets."

"It left enough," Max said quietly. "More than either of us has ever had."

"I hear you brother, but the same can't be said for Liz. Especially now." Michael stated, with serious brown eyes. He'd been busting Max's balls a first. Not now. "Is she even going to stay with group? Or does **Breakout** need to start shopping for a new female vocalist?"

"What the fuck!" Max exclaimed seriously rattled. Michael was bringing all his unspoken fears to the surface.

"Why would you even ask a question like that?"

Michael stared at Max with skepticism written all over his face. "Dude. I'm just being realistic. Are you?"

Max stared at Michael silently. He almost hated his friend at that moment. For playing devil's advocate, for making him face his fears, but most of all—for being man enough to ask the tough questions.

_Was Liz going to stay with group? _Hell! At this point Max didn't even know where he stood on Liz's list of priorities. It was nearly a week since the funeral and she had kept mum about--pretty much everything. She hadn't attended a recording session in days. Max knew this was partly due to grief, but the rest—well, there was definitely something going on. So being angry with Michael was pretty pointless and just wrong.

"Look Michael—"

"—sorry I'm late." Alex came bustling through the door with his guitar. "What'd I miss?"

**-&-**

At around 12:00 noon that same day Liz stepped through the doors of one of the newest and fasted growing businesses on 18th and Walnut. Open for less than a month, Marabelle's was beating the competition hands down, stealing business from both H&M and Urban Outfitters.

It didn't hurt that _Marabelle's_ was owned by two of Liz's best friends, Maria DeLuca and Isabelle Evans. Naturally, they'd gotten great word of mouth. But Liz couldn't take all the credit, didn't want any of it. She attributed the store's success to Maria's keen sense of style, and Isabel's great management.

"Hey chica," Maria came bouncing over after finishing with a customer.

"Hey," Liz said in return though a little less enthusiastically. "I was hoping you had time for lunch." Liz glanced around the busy store.

"Sorry," Maria apologized, "but it's been crazy today. And one of the cashiers called out."

"Oh," Liz said disappointedly. She really needed someone to talk to. Someone not—Max.

"I can join you," Isabel said exiting a mid-sized office.

"You sure?" Liz asked with a slight smile.

"Please," Isabel said while waving her hand. "You'd be doing me a favor. I couldn't stare at another inventory list or growth projection if my life depended on it."

**-&-**

Twenty minutes later, Liz and Isabel were being seated inside Olive Garden on 13th street. The weather was a beautiful seventy-two in June so they'd decided to walk. Liz was pleasantly surprised by the speed of their service. Nearly everyone and their mother were having lunch downtown this time of day.

"So how have you been Liz?" Isabel asked after their orders had been taken.

"Surprising well considering that my last living parent just died. And oh yeah, I have a long lost sibling I'm supposed to provide for," the brunet answered flippantly.

"Liz—"

"—sorry Isabel," Liz's apology cut the blonde off.

Isabel nodded understandingly before saying, "I know the two of us aren't the kind of friends that confide in each other, but I'd like to be."

Liz contemplated the sincerity in Isabel's eyes before finally speaking. "Everything is such a _mess, _Iz. Everyone thinks I'm grieving for my father, but I'm not."

Isabel lifted a blonde brow. When she said nothing however, Liz continued.

"I mean yeah, it sucks that he's dead, but not for the reasons it should," Liz shook her head as she tried to explain herself. "I'm sad that we never got the chance to be close, but I'm even angrier about the long lost sister and the money."

"The sister I get," Isabel frowned. "But why are you angry about the money? Are you angry that your father left _her_ an inheritance too?" _Cause that would be really selfish. _"Or, are you angry that he left you in charge of it?"

"Either, neither. Shit," Liz sighed. "I didn't want his money Isabel. I _don't_ want his money. The price that comes with it is too high. You can't imagine what it's like growing up surrounded by so much wealth that you can't trust anyone. It's like if people are nice to you, are they only nice because of who your father is? And what about you're so called friends? Are they really your friends, or just hanger-ons? Don't even get me started on the fortune hunters that want to marry into money." _Like my mom. Don't go there Liz! _She shook her head to clear it.

"I never thought of it that way," Isabel said quietly.

"Most people don't. They think being rich is all wine and roses. But it's not. And I'm so damned angry at my father for dying and placing this onus on me, I can barely function. I haven't been to the studio in days."

"What does Max have to say about it?" Knowing her brother the way she did, Isabel was sure he had a few issues of his own.

Liz flushed guiltily. "That's the thing. I haven't exactly spoken to him about…well, any of this."

"Why Liz?" Isabel stared at her incredulously.

Liz stared at Isabel with wide troubled eyes, "Because I don't want to lose him."

**-&-**

Later that night, Liz still hadn't talked to Max. Instead, she tossed and turned in the queen sized bed she shared with him. Not wanting to disturb his sleep, Liz slipped quietly from the bed and made her way towards the living room. Her bare feet sank noiselessly into the multi-colored plush carpet.

What a difference two years made.

Liz wouldn't have been caught dead walking barefoot across the carpet of her first apartment. One of the first decisions the group made upon receiving the money for their album was to invest in property. Together, the four of them had invested in and renovated thier triplex on City Line Avenue.

City Line Avenue, known mostly for business buildings and shopping centers, boasted a few hidden gems when it came to apartment buildings. The group had lucked out on their building, paying nearly half of what it was really worth, because the original owner was being investigated for tax evasion.

Michael and Maria resided in the one bedroom on the first floor because Maria had fallen in love with basement. They'd turned it into an entertainment room/guest room. That left Liz and Max with two bedrooms on the second floor, and Alex and Isabel with three bedrooms on the third. The arrangement suited everyone perfectly.

_Two bad life couldn't remain perfect_, Liz thought as she flopped onto the couch and turned on the flat screen TV. She flipped through several cable channels before finally settling on a music video station. There was a song on she'd heard over the radio recently. Closing her eyes, Liz leaned her head against the couch and let the lyrics wash over her.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd _

_Cause these words are in my diary, screaming out loud _

Tears ran down Liz's cheeks, and her shoulders began to shake with emotions too long suppressed.

_But you can't jump the track, were like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Woah breathe, just breathe,_

Max silently entered the room and stood beside the couch watching Liz. The moment she'd started to cry he felt his own chest tighten. Liz came off as strong, independent, and assertive to most people. But Max knew the truth. He'd just forgotten it amidst all the chaos, amidst his own insecurities. Lowering himself next to her on the couch, Max gathered her in his arms.

Liz flinched, startled, before relaxing in Max's arms. Lying her head against his chest, right above his heart, she did as the song suggested.

_Oh breathe, just breathe _

_Oh breathe, just breathe…_

**A/N2:** This chapter is dedicated to all the people who kept encouraging (bugging) me to update this. Hope you guys are still out there.

**  
**


	4. Fall On Me

A/N: Ok so I know it's been a while. School is murder. Anyway, here is the next installment.

Disclaimer: The usual.

Chapter: 4 Fall On Me

_**We would stand in the wind**_

_**We were free like water**_

_**Flowing down **_

_**Under the warmth of the sun**_

Max held Liz closely in his arms while lying comfortably on his back. She slept with her head buried in the crock of his neck, blowing soft zzzz against his skin. Max sighed deeply. Sleep was just beyond his reach. The unspoken tension between him and Liz was killing their relationship. They had been happy, carefree, less than a month ago.

_**Now it's cold and we're scared **_

_**And we've both been shaken**_

_**Look at us now**_

_**This doesn't have to be the end**_

How had they gotten to this point? Max wondered bleakly. When had the silences between them become the norm? And when they did talk, their conversations revolved around trivial matters or band business. Hadn't they already learned the hard way that communication was key to having a healthy relationship? So why wouldn't Liz let _him_ in?Why wouldn't she let him share her pain?

_**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart**_

_**Just let me hold you so we both fall down**_

She didn't have to do it alone. Liz knew that. Didn't she? She had to. When Max's father died last year she'd been his strength, his rock, his wingman. Max had been shaken by the depth of his grief. He and his father had been estranged for years. Not unlike Liz and her father. Something told Max Liz was now experiencing his same grief. Only he hadn't inherited over a hundred million dollars in the bargain, Max thought ironically. Still, to love a parent despite all his faults and wrongdoings was a terrible burden. If only Liz would lean on him, even a little bit…

_**Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be**_

_**Forever with you**_

_**Forever with me**_

_**Forever the same **_

Max blinked tiredly. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. He'd been in the studio with Michael and Alex half the day working on their new album, and these circular thoughts were getting him nowhere. Enough was enough. He would talk to Liz tomorrow. They could not go on the way they had been. They would discuss everything, Max yawned sleepily, first thing in the morning.

**-&-**

Liz rolled out of bed the next morning blurry eyed and bedraggled. Stumbling into the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Eww," she mumbled disgustedly. She looked older than her twenty-three years. In fact, she looked a hot mess. Despite getting her first full night sleep in weeks, her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, her cheeks hollow, and her skin looked completely washed out.

"Confession is not good for the soul," she mumbled to her reflection. "No matter what Therapist or Priest say." Sighing deeply, she made quick use of the facilities and then turned on the shower. Quickly removing her night shirt and underwear, Liz stepped under the hot spraying water and tried to wash away her blues.

**-&-**

Liz entered the kitchen twenty minutes later feeling much more refreshed. She was surprised to see Max sitting at the kitchen table. He sat sipping from a cup of coffee looking thoughtful.

"What are you doing here Max?" Liz was surprised into asking. "I thought you and the guys were working on some new songs for the CD today."

"We need to talk," Max calmly stated his face expressionless, "I thought that was more important."

Liz frowned about to disagree. Finally she sighed and said, "I know." She stopped to pour herself a cup of coffee before sliding into a seat across from Max. They stared at each other neither knowing where to begin.

"My problem is CREAM," Liz said abruptly.

"Huh," Max sputtered stupidly. "You always drink your coffee black." He gestured toward her mug.

Liz burst into a fit of giggles. When she finally composed herself, she leaned over to kiss Max on the cheek. For a supposedly blue-collar guy, he could be so adorably clueless sometimes. Maybe Maria could give him the same crash course in pop-culture she'd given Liz.

Max stared at Liz bemusedly. He had no idea what he'd said to make Liz laugh, but he was grateful. He hadn't seen that beautiful smile of hers in weeks. He was just beginning to smile himself when she became serious again.

"Cream is an early 90's acronym for **C**ash **R**ules **E**verything **A**round **M**e," she explained flatly. I don't want cash to rule everything and everyone around me. I don't want to become my father. I don't want to become jaded and manipulative. I don't want people bowing down to me. That's why I ran from that life in the first place."

"You are not your not father Liz," Max said simply, "you'll never be your father."

"But I could be so easily. All that money. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, Max. Then there's my long lost little sister," Liz continued bitterly. "Uncle David said her name is Alicia Brooks. She's seventeen. Apparently, her mother was my dad's secretary back in the day. She died of complications during child birth…"

Max saw the look of sorrow cross Liz's face. No doubt she was thinking about her own dead mother.

"…anyway," Liz shook her head to clear it, "Alicia was raised by her grandmother. She died when Alicia was ten. That's when my dad, benevolent gentlemen that he was stepped in. Not to acknowledge her paternity mind you, but to ship her off to a private boarding school while anonymously pulling the strings in the background. Real standup guy," Liz swiped angrily at the tears staining her cheeks. She hadn't even been aware she was crying, until now.

"And yet you still loved him." Max said quietly. He knew this from experience. Only a fool could have missed the underlying pain in Liz's bitter tone. But only someone with similar experience would know its root.

Liz gave a humorless laugh. "What's love got to do with it?"

"Now that one I know?" Max tried to inject a little humor.

Liz granted him a tiny smile for his effort as she pondered his words. Max was right. Despite it all, she had loved her father. So where did that leave her now?

"Here's the thing Liz," Max said, now completely serious. "I can't tell you what to do about your father's money. I have my own issues and insecurities about it. All I ask is that you don't shut me out. You've been so closed off these last few weeks I have no idea where I stand. I have no idea where we stand."

Liz's eyes widened in shock. Had she really let things deteriorate that far? Could she lose the love of her life over this? "I'm so sorry Max…"

"Liz don't," he stopped her before she could finish. "I don't want apologies. I just need you, and I need you to need me. For some reason you think you can't lean on me. But you can. Cause I'll always catch you Liz. Always."

Liz stare at Max lovingly before saying, "You have no idea how much I love you right now. Do you."

A slow sexy smile lit his face. "I'm more of a hands on type of guy. I guess you'll have to show me."

Within mere seconds Liz was doing exactly that. Nothing had really been resolved, but it was a start.


End file.
